


We Suit Each Other

by chucknovak



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Anal Sex, Barebacking, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Kinky, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Spanking, it's really dirty fair warning, like lots of it you can't avoid it lol, post-sex cuddles, side stan/mike, they're engaged and in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 09:03:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14257542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chucknovak/pseuds/chucknovak
Summary: Richie and Eddie go to Stan and Mike's wedding, and Eddie thinks Richie looks really good in a suit. Some really dirty sex follows. (They're already engaged in this btw)





	We Suit Each Other

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so there's some barebacking in this but I would just like to say: wear condoms!! safe sex is important!! I just figured that the two of them had been monogamous pretty much their whole lives/for years (they're in their late 20s or early 30s here) so they trust each other and know that they're clean and safe with one another in this fic, so that's why I didn't include comdoms in this. But yeah, condoms are important, stay safe out there lol

As soon as the elevator doors were closed, Richie had Eddie up against the wall, their lips crashing together. They’d been at Stan and Mike’s wedding all day, eyeing each other hungrily; each really couldn’t resist the other in a suit. They’d walked down the aisle together, Richie one of Stan’s groomsmen and Eddie one of Mike’s, and it took every single ounce of willpower both of them had to not do something to tease the other in the middle of their friends’ wedding.

But now they were finally home, and Eddie’s lips were on Richie’s neck as the latter fumbled with his keys at the door of their apartment. As soon as they were inside Richie scooped up his fiancé into his arms and carried him into their bedroom, barely pausing to kick the front door shut. “Fuck, Rich, you look so fucking good in that suit,” Eddie practically moaned into Richie’s ear, the sound shooting straight to his dick.

“Yeah?” he asked in a low, breathy voice between kisses. “You like it when I dress up for you, baby?” Richie squeezed his ass, causing Eddie to shove his face into Richie’s neck as he nodded. Once in their bedroom, Richie sat down in the armchair in the corner of the room, Eddie in his lap. “Maybe I’ll keep it on then.” Eddie’s head popped up at that, trying to gauge whether his fiancé was joking or not. “Get up,” Richie ordered, giving Eddie’s ass a light smack. “Take your clothes off.” Eddie’s eyes widened with lust as he caught onto what Richie was suggesting.

He got up off of Richie’s lap like he was told, eager to fulfill his request, yet simultaneously desperate to be on top of him again and feel his body pressed up against his own. As Eddie stood, Richie sprawled out in the chair casually, his legs spread wide apart. “Don’t make me repeat myself,” Richie said, the command causing Eddie to become even harder than he already was. He began to shuck his sports coat off, forcing himself to slow down and make it last for Richie. Once Eddie began loosening his tie and unbuttoning his shirt, Richie slid his hand down to the obvious tent in his dress pants, palming himself through them. Eddie must’ve stalled as he ogled his fiance’s movements, because he was soon told to, “Keep going.” He obliged, quickly disposing of his shoes and socks before returning to his shirt. He slipped his tie over his head and tossed it carelessly to the floor. As Eddie got to the last button on his shirt, he watched Richie’s long fingers undo the zipper on his own pants, whimpering as he pulled out his cock, which was already leaking precum. He was mesmerized as Richie spread the precum around with his thumb and began pumping his cock. However, this time Eddie made sure not to stop as he let his shirt slip off his shoulders. He popped the button on his pants and took his time with his own zipper, savoring the way Richie’s eyes followed his movements hungrily. Eddie slid his pants over his hips, and his cock throbbed desperately as he watched Richie lick his lips. He watched as Richie’s eyes widened upon realizing that Eddie was wearing satiny pastel pink panties with lace trim.

“Do you like them, daddy?” Eddie asked innocently as he stepped out of his pants.

“Fuck, baby,” Richie breathed, “I love them. Turn around for me.” Eddie happily complied, sticking his ass out and moaning as he felt Richie’s huge hand grabbing his ass. “Take them off, baby,” he ordered, “let me see you.” Eddie slipped his thumbs under the waist band as Richie removed his hand, swiveling his hips as he slid them off, going torturously slowly. He turned back around as he stepped out of them, his cock bouncing up against his stomach. Richie took a moment to appreciate the view before snapping his eyes up to meet Eddie’s. “On your knees.” Eddie was down in under two seconds, leaning in eagerly to take Richie’s cock in his mouth. However, Richie’s hand in his hair stopped him. Eddie looked up at Richie and pouted desperately. Richie just shook his head. “No dick for you tonight, you got that, princess?” he said. “Tonight you’re just gonna watch me get myself off until I come on your face.” Eddie whimpered, both incredibly turned on and incredibly frustrated.

He really loved watching Richie get himself off though, so he sat back on his heels and admired the view. _Damn_ , he thought reverently, taking in the image in front of him. As much as he loved Richie’s body, he looked damn good in that suit, and the fact that he was fully clothed while Eddie sat in a pile of his own discarded clothes drove him crazy in the best way. He watched with rapt attention as Richie’s hand slid smoothly up and down his cock. “You like watching me stroke my cock, baby?” Richie asked, his low voice making Eddie’s untouched cock throb. He nodded. Richie grabbed him by the chin, making him look up at him. “Do you wanna suck my cock?” Eddie’s eyes widened.

“Yes,” he answered eagerly. “Yes, please, daddy, can I?” he begged.

Richie smirked. “Uh, uh, princess. I told you the rules for tonight, and you’re gonna be a good boy for me and follow them.”

“Please?” Eddie repeated, pouting again. Richie’s free hand gripped his hair, pulling Eddie’s face right up next to his cock.

“Beg for it.”

“Please, daddy, I want to taste you so bad, I need to feel you down my throat. Please, please let me suck your cock, I wanna make you feel good,” he babbled, his desperation growing with every plea.

“I’m sorry, baby, but you can’t have it, not tonight.”

“But I want it so bad.”

“I know you do, baby. You look so gorgeous like this, on your knees, so fucking desperate for my cock. But no amount of pouting is gonna get me to let you suck my cock. And you’re not going to tonight, because you’re a good boy who knows he needs permission, isn’t that right, princess? God, you’re such a good boy for me, you haven’t even touched yourself yet.”

Eddie melted under the praise, Richie’s voice like a fist around his dick, which remained untouched. His mouth watered as Richie placed his cock practically on Eddie’s lips, the smell that was so purely Richie filling his brain, leaving room for nothing but lust. He smelled so amazing. If Eddie just flicked his tongue out he could taste it…

And that’s exactly what he did, unable to resist any longer. He kitten licked up his fiance’s cock before taking the head into his mouth and sucking desperately on it. Richie’s hand forced Eddie’s head down, holding him there while he choked on his cock. Eddie was incredibly overwhelmed by how good it felt, and it was over way too soon as Richie pulled him off by his hair. Eddie looked up to find Richie shaking his head, smirking. “You know that wasn’t allowed, baby.”

“I’m sorry, daddy, I just couldn’t help it, you smell so fucking good and you look so hot in that suit-”

“Get up,” Richie cut him off. As soon as Eddie was off his knees, Richie was manhandling him to lay over his lap, his ass on full display. Excitement and anticipation rushed through him as he savored the feeling of Richie’s soft dress pants against his stomach, thighs, and aching cock. “Count them.”

“Yes, daddy,” Eddie said, wriggling his hips a bit both as encouragement and to feel the friction of his own dick against Richie’s thighs.

“If you lose count I’m starting over. You ready?” Eddie nodded. “I asked you a question.” Eddie shivered at that, thinking for half a moment that those words and that voice might have actually brought Eddie close to the edge just by themselves.

“Yes, daddy,” Eddie said, “I’m ready.” There was a moment of silence before Richie’s hand came down hard on Eddie’s ass. “One!” Eddie moaned, gripping onto Richie’s leg. Richie steadied him on his lap, running his fingers down Eddie’s thighs, allowing him to settle into the sensations. There was another slap soon after, on almost the exact same location but harder this time. “Two!” Eddie whimpered, the force of Richie’s hand sending shocks of pleasure up Eddie’s cock. He loved the way one of Richie’s hands could cover so much of his ass, loved how easy it was for Richie to control him like this. On the third spank, Richie’s hand lingered and grabbed possessively at Eddie’s ass, causing the latter to go almost limp with pleasure. “Fuck, daddy,” he moaned, now full on rutting up against Richie’s thigh. Richie’s hands grabbed his hips and held him still.

“That’s not a number, baby,” he chided. “Start over.” _Happily_ , Eddie thought to himself. The spanking continued, this time Eddie getting through all ten successfully, only stopping every few for Richie to check in on how he was doing. His ass burned delightfully on both sides by the time it was over.

Richie pulled Eddie up so that he was straddling Richie’s lap and pulled him into a soft, yet deep and passionate kiss. “You did so good for me, baby,” he praised, running his hands up and down Eddie’s back. “Took that punishment like such a good boy.” Eddie’s heart fluttered as Richie’s lips travelled down his neck. Eddie rocked his hips into Richie’s.

“Please,” he whispered.

“Please what?” Richie asked. “Tell daddy what you want.”

“Need you to fuck me,” Eddie answered, weaving his fingers into Richie’s hair and tugging lightly to convince him. “Please, I need to feel you inside of me.” He grinded his ass down onto his dick for emphasis, pulling moans from both of their lips.

“Can you get it for me, baby?” Richie asked. Eddie quickly leaned over and retrieved the lube from the top drawer of the dresser next to them, handing it to Richie. Eddie watched, transfixed, as Richie let the lube flow slowly out of the tube before spreading it around his fingers. Eddie shuddered, knowing full well what those fingers were capable of. Richie used his non-lubed hand to spread Eddie’s thighs apart. Eddie happily complied, steadying himself with his hands on Richie’s shoulders as he vibrated with anticipation. Richie looked Eddie in the eye as he lightly pressed the pad of his middle finger up against Eddie’s hole. “You want it?” he asked, his voice low and husky.

“Please,” Eddie breathed, his fingers gripping more tightly to Richie’s shoulders.

“I’m not convinced,” Richie said, swirling his finger around the ring of muscle. Eddie huffed, desperate for his fiancé to fill him up. He tried slamming his hips down, but Richie knew him too well and pulled his hand away. Eddie all but sobbed in dissatisfaction. “That’s not how good boys get what they want,” Richie whispered, blue eyes twinkling behind his slightly askew glasses. Eddie’s eyes lingered on his smirking lips, desperate to feel them all over him. He smashed their lips together and began grinding down on Richie’s dick, hard.

“Fucking give it to me already,” he growled.

“With that tone of voice?” Richie tutted, clearly enjoying the power he had. Eddie loved it too, despite how desperate he was to get on with things.

“Please, daddy,” he whined, his voice breaking. “Please, I need you to let me ride your cock.” Richie moaned at that. “I need your fingers,” Eddie encouraged, rocking his ass against Richie’s dick. “I need your cock.”

“Fuck, baby,” Richie breathed. Eddie was about to continue begging when he felt Richie’s finger slip inside of him. He squeaked, then began rocking back onto Richie’s finger, already desperate for more. His breath hitched as Richie began kissing desperately down his neck, and he leaned back to give him better access as his lips moved toward his chest. He crooked his finger inside of him while simultaneously taking one of his nipples into his mouth, pulsing a lascivious moan from Eddie’s throat.

“Fuck, m-more,” he begged, his voice quaking with need.

“What do we say?” Richie murmured into Eddie’s chest.

“Please!” he all but sobbed in response, his fingers gripping tightly onto Richie’s shoulders as he rocked himself down again.

“Good boy,” Richie whispered in his ear, sending a shiver down his spine. He added a second finger, and Eddie relished in the new sensation. Eddie’s mind swam as he closed his eyes, lost in pleasure as Richie kissed any inch of skin he could reach, working him open. However, Eddie was soon desperate for more. He opened his eyes and coaxed Richie’s head up so they could look at each other.

“Please,” Eddie said, “please, I’m ready.” Richie’s pupils dilated even wider.

“Say it,” he ordered breathily. “Tell me what you want.”

“Fuck me,” Eddie moaned, rocking back for emphasis. “Please, please, fuck me, fuck me so hard, grab my hips ‘til they bruise and bounce me up and down on your cock.” Richie growled, shoving his face into Eddie’s neck, surely leaving hickeys as he removed his fingers from his fiancé. As requested, he grabbed Eddie’s hips and slammed him down onto his cock. Both men moaned at the sudden sensation and held each other tighter. “Hard, please, daddy, hard and fast.” Richie complied, his teasing spirit gone and replaced by pure, desperate need. He lifted Eddie on an off his cock, forcing him all the way down with each thrust. Eddie felt amazing, his eyes screwed shut and mouth hanging open. Euphoria over took him, each thrust feeling better than the last. “Fuck, fuck, yes, daddy, oh my fucking god that’s so good,” he cried, his voice steadily rising in pitch. “I love you, I love you so fucking much, Richie, oh my god,” he whined, holding his fiancé a tightly as possible.

“I love you so much, angel,” Richie replied. “You feel so fucking good, holy shit.” Eddie mewled, loving the pain at his hips where Richie’s fingers dug into them.

“You fuck me so good,” Eddie panted. “Your cock feels so good inside me.” Richie scooted forward on the chair.

“Wrap your legs around me.” Eddie complied immediately, moaning at the circular motion of Richie inside of him. He gasped as Richie stood up, holding on tighter. He practically screamed in pleasure as he felt his back collide with the wall. Richie, still gripping Eddie’s hips, began pounding into him even harder, grunting with the effort. Now Eddie really was screaming, a litany of, “Yes! Yes! Yes!” all he could manage. “Oh god, oh fuck,” he moaned, his words devolving into less than that as his mind hazed over with the feeling of it all. He was surrounded by Richie and it felt amazing, his thrusts occasionally grazing past his prostate. He loved the way Richie was fucking him, hard and fast, the way they both liked it.

“You like it when I fuck you like this, baby?” Richie asked into Eddie’s neck.

“Ye-es, yes, daddy, I love the way you fuck me,” Eddie said, managing to string some words together. “More, more, more,” he begged, feeling himself getting closer. “Please, I’m so close.”

Richie pulled his face away from Eddie’s neck and rested their foreheads together, smirking. “You gonna come on my cock, baby? Gonna come without me even touching you?” Eddie loved the way his hot breath felt cascading across his lips.

“Yes, please, can I?”

“Oh, you’re going to,” Richie assured him, more of a command than anything else. Eddie moaned, throwing his head back against the wall. Richie somehow started going even harder, pulling an endless string of cries of pleasure from Eddie’s lips. “Come on, princess. Come for me,” Richie encouraged. Eddie could feel the tight heat in his lower stomach and knew he was right on the edge. “Come for daddy.”

“Fuck!” Eddie screamed, most definitely loud enough for the neighbors to hear, his come painting both his and Richie’s abdomen. Richie held him up as his body went limp, still fucking into him.

“Fuck, baby,” Richie whined, his thrusts becoming sloppier. “You want it on your face?” Eddie shook his head.

“Inside,” he breathed, Richie’s cock almost too much but in the most amazing way. “Want you to come inside me, wanna feel it dripping down my thighs.”

“Oh fuck,” Richie whined, his hips stuttering as he came, his cock still buried in Eddie’s ass. Eddie sighed, loving the feeling of Richie’s cock twitching inside of him and the warmth that followed. Richie slowly pulled out and carried Eddie to the bed, where he laid him down before falling into bed next to him. “Oh my god, you’re amazing,” he breathed, pulling the sheets over them. Eddie curled himself up onto Richie’s chest, nuzzling into his neck. “I’m so in love with you.”

“I love you too,” Eddie sighed contentedly, eyelids drooping.

“I can’t wait to marry you,” Richie drawled. Eddie could hear the smile in his voice, making warmth bloom in his chest. He smiled as well and pressed a kiss to Richie’s collar bone.

“Four more months,” he whispered.

“I’d marry you right now if I could.”

“So would I,” Eddie replied sincerely. “But I also kinda wanna sleep.” Richie chuckled, the sound vibrating through Eddie. Richie turned off the lamp beside them and pulled Eddie closer, kissing the top of his head.

“Goodnight, love of my life,” he whispered.

“Love you,” Eddie answered as they both drifted off to sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> I had them be already engaged in this, but I'm considering doing another where Richie is friends with Bev and Eddie is friends with Ben and they don't really know each other but Richie is Bev's best man and Eddie is Ben's, so they walk down the aisle together and spend a lot of time together at the rehearsal dinner and hook up after the wedding. So yeah, if anyone would be interested in reading that lmk!!


End file.
